


Appetizer

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 請斟酌閱讀Ateez全員/主all傘、潤傘，其他cp有弘中、傘 性轉綑綁play、感官剝奪play
Relationships: 丁潤浩/崔傘
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Appetizer

當潤浩走進房間時，已經比約定的時間遲了十多分鐘。

「哥，你也太慢了，其他人等不及都快啃上去了。」鍾浩側身讓他進門，順手把門給鎖了。

「抱歉⋯⋯事情太多耽誤了點時間。我是最晚到的嗎？」

「不，但也只剩旼琦還在路上。」

潤浩抬眼掃過整個房間 —— 幫他開門的鍾浩正擺弄著手中的攝影機，坐在沙發上的星和肩上靠著弘中，躺在另一張沙發上閉眼休息的呂尚，還有⋯⋯在椅子上，帶著眼罩、耳塞跟口枷，雙手被反綁、雙腳張開被綁在扶手上的崔傘。

「怎麼，我的手法不錯吧？」友榮從浴室走出來，手上拿著各式各樣的玩具。

「是呢，潤浩都看呆了。」弘中饒有興致地看向那些玩具，「要開始了嗎？」

「旼琦不是還沒到嗎。」潤浩眨了眨眼，但沒有停下扯開領結的手。

「他讓我們先開始，剛剛打來說還要十幾二十分鐘到。」星和站了起來，「再說，傘尼應該要等不及了。」

潤浩把視線重新移回今晚的主角。

被綁在椅子上的傘脖頸上依舊戴著那條項圈，上身留了件黑襯衫，下身除了腿上的絲襪和腳上的高跟鞋只剩一條花俏的黑色丁字褲。潤浩有股衝動想把傘的眼罩掀起，就為了看她畫了什麼樣的妝。但那違反規矩，潤浩只得倍感惋惜地把這個的想法壓下。

「你快點去準備。」友榮在旁催促，「等你好了我們馬上開始。」

十分鐘後，潤浩半跪在傘前，以更近的距離觀察眼前的人。傘的呼吸跟一開始沒什麼多大的變化，應該是沒有察覺到面前多了一個人。

他放了隻手在傘的大腿上，被觸碰到的瞬間傘似乎是受到驚嚇般想往回縮，奈何友榮綁得緊，除了打顫之外她什麼也做不了。潤浩手中加重了力道，傘慌亂的氣息也平穩了下來。

「傘尼今天也太敏感了吧？以前不都挺放得開？」弘中隨口問道。

「那是因為她已經待在那很久了。」友榮回答的同時遞給潤浩一條潤滑劑。

「今天準備這麼早嗎。」呂尚從剛剛起來就一直待在友榮旁，有些驚訝得問道。

友榮聳聳肩，「她問我能不能提早幫她準備。」

潤浩沒搭理其他人講話，只是一路把手滑向傘的腿根。傘才剛稍稍緩和的喘息此時又急了起來，但感覺得出來這次並非驚嚇，更多的是興奮。

潤浩扯了扯那條黑色丁字褲，傘瞬間緊繃起來，發出細微的呻吟。他盯著傘被勒著的下體，似乎已有些濕潤。下一秒，他伸手用力揉捏起花穴上的嫩珠，與此同時傘一邊嗚咽一邊扭動起來。可他沒停手，反而更加用力地拉起呈線狀的丁字褲，蹂躪著傘的敏感點。

「哥今天很著急。」鍾浩在一旁蹲下，將鏡頭對準了傘的私處，此時傘聽起來已經快哭出來了。

潤浩示意在旁的友榮接手繼續拉著繃緊的丁字褲，而他用空出來的手撐開了眼前的褶皺，然後伸出兩隻抹了潤滑劑修長的手指開始侵入花穴。

傘似乎無法忍受花穴被施壓的同時被搓揉嫩珠，不斷試圖扭腰躲避過多的快感。很快的潤浩收手，但在將手指抽離後快速地一巴掌打在傘顫動的花穴上。傘抽搐地哭叫出來，卻被口塞悶住了聲音，原先蒼白的臉頰也染上了大片紅暈。

「被放置了那麼久，還能撐到現在應該能算有進步吧？」星和走到傘身後，輕撫過她濕潤的臉頰。

潤浩不置可否哼了一聲。

「好了，誰要先？」潤浩起身問道。

「讓鍾浩先，他今天還要負責記錄。」弘中提議。

「行吧，那哥得先幫我拿著。」鍾浩把手上的攝影機隨手交給了星和。

鍾浩試探性的摸向傘的領口，再把上面幾顆鈕扣拆下，繞過綁繩露出包著嫩乳的輕薄胸罩。仔細端詳，不難從花紋上發現這件跟傘身下穿的丁字褲是同一套。

他最終沒有脫去那件胸罩，只是敞開了衣領，讓一片白皙的胸口暴露在所有人目光中。

鍾浩一手扶住傘的腰，一手撐著椅背，將自己沒入傘已被擴張、溫熱的花穴裡。傘似乎是沒料到鍾浩會這麼直接，不由得悶哼出聲。他緩慢的抽插速度與先前的潤浩成了鮮明的對比，給了傘更多時間適應。

鍾浩一進一出得很徹底，傘很快的就放鬆了身體，任由他深入頂弄自己。似乎是慢慢累積了快感，傘開始迎合鍾浩，隨著一次次的撞擊最大限度的擺弄自己的臀部。難耐的呻吟從傘被撐開的口腔發出，乳尖也逐漸挺立了起來。

這時傳來了敲門聲，弘中看了看從剛剛就膩在一起的呂尚和友榮，再看了看潤浩滿手的潤滑油，只得認命起身給旼琦開門。

鍾浩抽插的速度越來越快，濕軟狹窄的花穴一再被撐開，伴隨著水聲傘斷斷續續的呻吟也越來越高亢。很快的鍾浩達到了自己的高潮，起身將自己退出傘的花穴。

傘正努力控制自己的喘息，花穴被插得微微張開像似要渴求更多。然而接手的下一位卻不理會那敏感的花穴，而是將手指探向到目前為止還無人問津的後穴。

弘中拿起剛剛從玩具堆中挑的一串黑色拉珠，倒了些潤滑油由小到大一顆一顆地塞進傘的後穴。傘輕喘著，後穴努力縮張著以吞進越來越大的珠子。當最後一顆沒入後穴後，只剩最後的把手留在外面。弘中滿意地歪了歪頭，「看，我挑的也是黑色的，跟今天的傘尼很相配吧。」

「可以把她拉起來了。」潤浩等弘中塞完拉珠後跟友榮說道。

友榮沒答話直接拆開了將傘腿部及上身綁在椅子上的繩子，抓著她被反綁的手臂交給了潤浩。長時間被綁著的傘有些腿軟，要不是被撐著早就跌坐在地。很快地友榮拿著綁著傘的繩子將傘吊在頭頂的橫桿上。

傘被吊起，全身重量被壓迫在被繩子綑綁住的雙乳及手臂。幾乎要踩空的高度讓傘不斷踮起腳尖踢蹬著，高跟鞋踏在地板的聲音迴盪在房內。

友榮抓著傘胸前的綁繩將她轉過來，粗暴的舉動換來一聲嚶嚀的輕哼。

扯著她胸前被口水滴濕的布料，友榮抓了把剪刀貼著她肌膚把她的胸罩剪爛。柔軟的胸乳與嫣紅的乳頭三兩下就全部暴露在眾人的視線裡，友榮扯掉布料的同時順手捏了一把在眼前晃動的奶頭。

等到傘的胸前一覽無遺，潤浩拿起剛剛準備好的鞭子，毫無預警抽向傘的嫩乳。傘也不負眾望悶叫出聲，一下接著一下，軟嫩的乳房也隨著衝擊顫動著。友榮繞到傘身後再次拉起她的內褲，固定住她的位子。連續的折磨讓傘開始啜泣著，臉頰再度被淚水打濕。

友榮一手抬起傘的大腿，一手將自己的性器抵在花穴入口。摩擦後沾了蜜汁的性器，他毫不留情地挺進花穴。他用力頂弄著傘，感受著被對方濕軟的花穴包覆住的快感。傘一邊承受著身後的撞擊，一邊挺胸面朝著無法躲避的鞭打。鍾浩再度在傘面前蹲下由下往上拍，被撐開的花穴與小巧的雙乳全都被收進鏡頭裡。

潤浩沒在意有些擋道的鍾浩，只是專注盯著在哭泣的傘，在她停止扭動時總算收起了鞭子。

當友榮鬆開傘時，也解開了吊著她的繩子。

即便是有潤浩出手扶著，傘還是腳步踉蹌跪坐在地。潤浩抓著傘的手臂，抬頭掃了一圈，最後視線停留在從剛剛就開始盯著他們看的旼琦。

「你先來吧。」

沒有絲毫猶豫地旼琦接過傘，讓她跨坐在自己的性器上，然後伸手扶住她纖細的腰。不知道是不是因為已經習慣了花穴被塞滿的感覺，傘這次並沒有發出不適應的悶聲。

旼琦卻沒想那麼多，他全神貫注在傘裸露的胸乳 —— 在他眼前晃動著、柔軟的嫩乳。

很理所當然的，旼琦張口含上她的奶頭，留下口水的痕跡。

然而傘另一邊的奶頭就沒那麼幸運了，一直待在旁邊的星和伸手施力擰著挺立的乳頭拉扯，傘想避開卻被他警告般的扯住頭髮。

剛剛一放下傘就轉身攬住呂尚的友榮，將他帶往傘的方向。友榮先鬆開了傘的口枷，再從背後抱著呂尚，扶著他將性器送進傘的嘴裡。他在背後頂著呂尚不讓他有後退的空間，順勢將呂尚的性器推入傘的喉嚨深處。傘張口努力吞吐著送到嘴邊的性器，卻還是被頂到嗚咽出聲，而來不及吞嚥的口水也連連往下滴。

在傘身下，除了旼琦抓著她的腰往上頂進汁水氾濫的花穴深處，還有弘中玩弄著傘後穴，不斷地將拉珠扯出來又塞回去。

守在旁邊的鍾浩先是記錄下傘嫣紅嘴唇覆上呂尚的性器吞弄的畫面，然後轉向被旼琦嚙咬著的胸乳，最後將鏡頭停留在傘同樣在吞吐的後穴。眼見著在珠子即將沒入後穴時又微微向外拉、而快要掉出來時又抵著塞進去，玩得很開心的弘中，星和捏著傘的力道又更重了。

過了不久旼琦放開了傘，見狀友榮跟呂尚也往後退將自己的性器從傘口中抽離，帶出一絲絲的口水。弘中倒是沒急著離開，她先是抬眼確認了星和的眼神，之後迅速地將埋沒在傘後穴的拉珠全部抽出來。

傘發出了哀鳴聲，身體緊繃著蜷縮起來。

星和蹲低在傘面前，拍了拍她泛紅潮溼的臉頰。傘微微張著嘴，在星和輕撫她的嘴角時將頭小幅度仰起。星和眼神一暗，一手掐著傘的下巴，伸出另一手塞進她的嘴裡攪弄著。等到傘發出了悶哼他才滿意地收了手。

隨後他將傘翻過讓她跪趴在地，抬起她的臀部露出被蹂躪過的下體。鍾浩很自動地靠過去拍了特寫鏡頭，星和空出來的手就揉碾著汁水氾濫的花穴。等到鍾浩拍夠了，星和往傘的腿上隨手抹了抹被沾濕的手，扶著自己的性器進入傘的後穴。

星和將傘壓在地上抽插著，然後開始對著顫動著的臀部拍打，留下逐漸泛紅的印記。傘胡亂地喊出高亢的呻吟，卻只是讓身上的撞擊更加猛烈。傘承受不了加諸在身上的撞擊，顫抖的大腿很快地就撐不住跪著的姿勢讓她整個人癱在地上。

當星和鬆開傘時，傘的臀部已變得又紅又腫。

潤浩將癱軟在地的傘抱到沙發上，讓她面朝上半躺著。他拉開傘的雙腳，仔細端詳著她濕透的下體。他伸手揉了幾下，然後扣住她的腰挺入花穴輕淺地抽插。見傘沒有反應，他拿起一隻震動按摩器抵著傘的嫩珠，果不其然傘抽蓄了一下發出微弱的嗚咽聲。

潤浩低頭找了另一個電動按摩棒，將自己抽離後把它塞了進去，慢慢調整強弱。傘的喘息越來越大聲，合起的雙腿開始抽搐著，花穴也蜜汁橫流打溼了一大片沙發。

潤浩壓著她打開她的腿，拿起按摩器重新抵住又紅又腫的嫩珠。傘不斷試圖往後移，哭喊哀求著不要了。但潤浩沒理她，反而抓著按摩棒用力抵弄花穴，一陣一陣的汁水也被帶出來。一直到傘不再潮吹了潤浩才停下來，也鬆開了傘被反綁著的手。

傘癱坐在沙發上，低聲啜泣著。潤浩撫上她的臉頰，然後拿走了她的耳塞。傘抽了一口氣，伸手想抓住眼前還看不到的人。

「我在這裡。」

潤浩低聲告訴她，同時握住她的手。他拿起放在一旁的毯子披在她身上，然後將她輕輕抱了起來。傘發出了安心的嘆息，窩在潤浩身上。

「別擔心，我不會離開。」

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝所有讀完的人


End file.
